Wiggledancing! Live In Concert (video)
Wiggledancing! Live in Concert is the twenty-sixth Wiggles video from 2007. This is also the fifth live concert video after Wiggledacning Live In The USA. This is the very first and main appearance of Sam when he plays as Greg's replacement. He also replaced Greg in a 2002 tour, but didn't replace him the whole time until this video. This is a re-recording of the original Wiggledance! Live in Concert and its 1998 re-release because the title "Wiggledance" is now changed to "Wiggledancing". Song List # Overture # Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car # Hello, We're The Wiggles # Rock-a-Bye Your Bear # Joannie Works With One Hammer # Look Both Ways # Here Comes a Bear # Ring-a-Ding-a-Ding-Dong! # Everybody Dance # Ooh, It's Captain Feathersword # Here Come the Reindeer # Great Big Man in Red # Romp Bomp a Stomp # Dance the Ooby-Doo with Dorothy the Dinosaur # Move Your Arms Like Henry # Play Your Guitar with Murray # Can You Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist? # Music Box Dancer # Bump-a-Deedle # Round and Round the Garden # Teddy Bears' Big Day Out # Fruit Salad # Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star # We're Dancing with Wags the Dog # Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack, Quack) # Hot Potato # Go, Go, Go! Medley Gallery See here Promo Pictures Wiggledancing!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture Wiggledancing!PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #2 Wiggledancing!PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #3 Wiggledancing!PromoPicture4.png|The Wiggles waking up Jeff in promo picture SaminWiggledancing!PromoPicture.jpg|Sam in promo picture SaminWiggledancing!PromoPicture3.jpg|Sam in promo picture #2 SaminWiggledancing!PromoPicture4.jpg|Sam in promo picture #3 SamandLynMoran.jpg|Sam and Lyn in promo picture TheWigglyGroupinWiggledancing!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group in promo picture Wiggledancing!PromoPicture5.jpg|Sam and Jeff in promo picture Wiggledancing!PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #4 Wiggledancing!PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car in promo picture Wiggledancing!PromoPicture8.jpg|The Other Wiggles in "Fruit Salad" Wiggledancing!LiveInConcertPoster.jpg|A poster for this DVD Wiggledancing!PromoPicture9.jpg|"Joannie Works With One Hammer" Wiggledancing!PromoPicture10.jpg|"Here Come the Reindeer" Wiggledancing!PromoPicture11.jpg|"Dance the Ooby Doo with Dorothy the Dinosaur" Wiggledancing!PromoPicture12.jpg|"Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" SamonJumbotron.png|Sam on the jumbotron in 'Here Come the Reindeer'. TheWigglyDancersonJumbotron.png|The Wiggly Dancers on the jumbotron in 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'. WigglySlide.png|Because of the camera angle Captain's slide turns green when supposed to be blue. Trivia * Greg is seen in the prologue of this video with Sam while talking about how he was suffering from orthostatic intolerance. Also before the prologue, The Wiggles logo appears on a bright blue background followed by a montage with silent clips of Greg from Wiggle Time, Racing to the Rainbow and Wiggledancing - Live In The USA with a French man narrating in the montage about The Wiggles performing for over 15 years for video, television and live concerts every year with Greg and an instrumental of the 1998 version of "Get Ready to Wiggle" playing. This DVD is also dedicated to him according to the end credits. * This is the first time Captain Feathersword disguises himself in "Anthony and Captain Feathersword" segment called "The 3 Ducks". This later happens again differently in the "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series. * This is the first concert video with Sam and also Sam's first appearance as the Yellow Wiggle. * The prologue was shown on The Wiggles' website since 2006 and it can be seen here: http://www.thewiggles.com.au/help/greg.html * Just like the orignal Wiggledance Live In Concert, this video was never released in the US * Even though the video was never released in th US, it is available on iTunes in the US, under the title Wiggle Dancing! * When Anthony introduces Lyn Moran, Sam touches his heart showing that he loves her. * According to Celebrating 15 Wiggly Years Greg was supposed to be in this video. * The begining of this is like a Thomas the Tank Engine episode "Runway" where Edward and Duck fill in for Thomas because he is taken to the works. * Anthony's wife Miki and his daughter Lucia appear in this video. Category:Wiggles videos Category:Sam videos Category:Live video Category:Re-recorded Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Non-released albums Category:2007 Category:Non-USA Videos